When Mif Mifs Attack
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: What if Kuriboh decided he didn't wanna follow orders anymore? What if he ended up having hidden powers and was going to attempt global domination? If you wonder these things, read and review my story!


When Mif Mifs Attack

High-Elf-Swordsman (HES): I have been planning to write this story for around 2 years but never had the time with my other fics. This story is random, pointless and crazy. Kuriboh has always been a monster I find hilarious. It is pathetic but I have always thought maybe it has hidden power. This story is about that power, so please read and review!

Note: Mif Mifs are what I call the species Kuriboh is.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. However, the term "Mif Mifs" is copyrighted by me as are all the incarnations of Kuriboh (except the original).

4 PM Domino City, Kaiba's Duel Tower

"Yugi you fool, you can never beat me!" Kaiba boasted drawing his card. The two were engaged in yet another duel to see which one was better. The duel had just begun and it was Kaiba's turn. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and set two cards to end my turn." Kaiba smiled as a demon carrying a cruel curved blade stood before him.

Vorse Raider: 1900/1200

"Not bad Kaiba," Yugi (who was of course in Yami form) said. "However, my move. I play Change of Heart on Vorse Raider!" A strange half-angel, half-demon appeared on Yugi's field and took over the demon causing him to walk onto Yugi's field. "Now I sacrifice your monster to summon Dark Magician Girl!" A female mage clad in blue armor fringed with pink cloth appeared. She twirled a blue staff with a golden head as she faced Kaiba.

Dark Magician Girl: 2000/18000 Effect: Gains 300 attack for every Dark Magician in either graveyard.

"Now attack Kaiba!" Yugi ordered. The magician flew up and readied her staff. However, Kaiba burst into laughter as he pressed a button on his duel disk.

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" A metal ring with grenades on the edges attached itself to Dark Magician Girl's neck. "This card destroys your monster and her attack points would normally be subtracted from both players' life points. However, I also activated Ring of Defense, protecting me from the damage." A strange ring of green metal twirled in front of Kaiba as Dark Magician Girl exploded in a flash of vivid flame.

Kaiba 4000/Yugi 2000

"In just the first move I have depleted half your life points," Kaiba sneered.

"Fine, I set a card and end my turn." Yugi finished.

"Pathetic," Kaiba laughed. "I play Luster Dragon in attack mode and I'll equip it with Dragon Treasure!" A shining dragon appeared on Kaiba's field. After it landed from flight, a strange jewel latched onto the creature's back.

Luster Dragon: 1900/1600. W/ dragon treasure: 2200/1900

"Now to finish you!" Kaiba roared. "Attack my dragon!" A blast of flame erupted from the dragon's mouth but Yugi laughed.

"I discard Kuriboh so I take no damage," he countered.

"Hell no," a voice arose and Yugi's card flew out of the graveyard and back into his hand.

"What the crap?" Yugi asked as he pushed the card back into the graveyard but strangely it flew back out.

"I shall no longer be a sacrifice!" The voice arose again.

"You damn card!" Yugi yelled forcing it into the graveyard. "STAY THERE!"

"NEVER YOU CRUEL SLAVE DRIVER!" A cry erupted as the card flung itself into Yugi's hand giving him a nasty paper cut.

"All right, I didn't want to have to do this," Yugi muttered. "SHADOW MAGIC!" Energy erupted from the Millennium Puzzle and flew at the card, pushing it into the graveyard. However, a strange energy seemed to exist and a rift opened above Yugi and Kaiba sucking them in.

The two awoke with their heads throbbing and looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" Kaiba asked. The area they were in was pitch black and they saw several monsters flying around.

"This is…the Shadow Realm!" Yugi said astonished.

"Not more of this magic shit," Kaiba snarled. "What have you been smoking? This is probably some trick by some bastard trying to take over Kaiba Corp!"

"You and your damn company!" Yugi yelled. "Haven't you realized no one wants it cause a prick like you has stained it."

"Prick? Well you're a nerd!"

"What a great comeback loser!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"QUIET FOOLS!" A deep booming voice bellowed. "You are now witness to a great revolution!" The two teenagers looked over to see a mob of Kuribohs with a gigantic kuriboh wearing a crown behind them. "I am King Kuriboh!" The large one with a crown said. "We are tired of you humans abusing us, dissing us…enslaving us so no more! With our secret weapon, we are going to take over the human world!"

"Wow, what losers," Kaiba responded. "Those costumes suck, you could have at least dressed up as cool monsters."

"Kaiba you don't get it monsters here are real!" Yugi argued.

"Shut up Yugi! I told you this is shit!"

"Kaiba, let's not argue we need to stop these Kuribohs and save humanity!"

"Yugi drop it! Are you taking LSD or something?"

"Argue all you wish," the king chuckled. "Our weapon is at 60 power and at 100 we shall begin our invasion."

"Kaiba we must work together," Yugi said. "We can actually summon our monsters here. And since Kuriboh has only 300 attack points we should be able to win with most monsters. I summon Queen's Knight!" Yugi held high the card and the female knight in red armor appeared. She charged the Kuribohs slashing them one by one. "What are you waiting for Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Fine whatever Yugi, I'm bored anyway. I summon X-Head Cannon!" The machine with gigantic cannons placed itself before Kaiba and began firing blasts taking out the Kuribohs.

"Keep fighting my warriors!" The king ordered as more Kuribohs poured forward and began slashing at their enemies. Eventually, the two monsters were destroyed.

"How is the possible?" Yugi asked. "Out monsters have higher attack points!"

"Yes," the king responded. "However they are Kuriboh Swarm, a monster with 2000 attack points that can only be summoned when another Kuriboh is in play."

"You bastard!" Yugi said looking at the author. "Why did you give them such good cards?"

"Because this is supposed to be entertaining, and you can't see me, I'm writing this," a response came.

"Who was that?" Kaiba asked.

"Never mind, just fight," Yugi replied. "I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" A group of goblins wearing bronze armor and holding many weapons appeared.

"You don't own that card!" Kaiba yelled.

"But Joey does, and it's ok to 'borrow' a friends cards every once in awhile." Yugi laughed. "Now attack my goblins! Slay the swarm!" Multiple bashes from the goblins weaponry destroy the swarm but a single kuriboh killed the tired goblins as they switched to defense.

"Damn, I'm losing troops fast," the king pondered. "Luckily my weapon is at 93 power!"

"We must beat him Kaiba," Yugi said. "I will defend with Big Shield Guardna!" A muscular warrior with a gigantic shield stood before Yugi to block him.

"I will reborn my X-Head Cannon and sacrifice our monsters for Blue Eyes!" Kaiba yelled as his signature monster arose. "Now kill that king!" As the blast of energy headed for the leader, a bunch of Kuribohs jumped in the way to absorb the blast.

"98" The king smiled. "First I will test my weapon on you."

"NO WAY!" Yugi Yelled. "GO DARK HOLE!" A huge swirling vortex appeared and started to suck in the monsters.

"100!" The king cried. "GO MEGATON CANNON!" A huge blast ripped through the area quelling the hole and blasting Yugi and Kaiba onto their backs. The two noticed a gigantic cannon pulsing with energy being held by the king. "Too bad I'll have to wait another minute until I can fire again but it will kill you both!"

Yugi was in terrible pain but his hand shuddered as he drew for a card. "Please let this be the one I need," he muttered as he drew. "YES! The Kuriboh Massacre Card!"

"That's not a real card!" The king yelled.

"So what? The writer made up you and Kuriboh Swarm as well as Megaton Cannon" Yugi replied.

"Stop talking about me!" A voice screamed down.

"I'm so lost," Kaiba said.

"My card kills all Kuribohs in play." Yugi stated as the King was slowly ripped apart and caught on fire.

"That was random," Kaiba said. "And what a worthless card. Oh well."

Suddenly, another rift appeared this time below their feet. Yugi and Kaiba emerged back on the roof of the duel tower.

"Now to finish our duel." Yugi said.

"Yes…" Kaiba stated.

HES: And the two had a very exciting and amazing duel that went on for many hours and spanned multiple chapters and episodes. If I had more time, I'd type it but I don't. Maybe someday I will. The End.


End file.
